


The Mystery of the Half-Eaten Sandwich

by WildlingGirl



Category: Friends
Genre: Comedy, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Humor, Joey doesn't share food, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 01:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey intends to find the culprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mystery of the Half-Eaten Sandwich

Joey closes the door of Monica's apartment firmly behind him and faces his friends.

"Ok, I hope you all know why you're all here..." he started, but was inevitably interrupted by Chandler.

"To solve the mystery of Dr. Black?"

Joey glares at him for a moment before speaking. "No. To solve the mystery of... the Half-Eaten Sandwich!"

He points at the meat sandwich on the center of the coffee table, which presented a large bite mark; someone had eaten half of it, and then left it on said table, much to Joey's horror.

Ross, Rachel, Chandler and Monica all stared at each other, wondering who would be the first to speak up. Eventually, and surprising everyone, Chandler did.

"Look Joe, I've been here all day with Pheebs, no one came here to eat your sandwich" he explained. "Now can you please let us go? We'll be late for our dinner reservations."

"Yeah, and I have a date tonight I can't miss" Rachel added. Ross made a face that she did not notice.

"Where is Phoebe, by the way?" Joey asked.

"Down at Central Perk, playing I think" Monica answered. "Why?"

"She's the only one not here, can't tell me it doesn't look suspicious!"

"Joe, it's a meat sandwich. Do you think Phoebe would've eaten it?" Ross reminds him.

Joey thinks hard for a moment before he remembers Phoebe was a vegetarian. Nevertheless, he crossed his arms over his chest and stood in front of the door.

"Ok, then that just means the culprit is in this room!" Joey insists, pointing his index finger accusingly at each one of them. "Ross! Where were you today between five pm and eight pm?"

"Dusting old bones, probably" Rachel snickered at her own comment. Ross glared at her before facing Joey.

"Working on the skull of a rare pterodactyls skull that arrived to the museum yesterday. It's actually really interesting, you see, they had wi-"

"Ok, so it wasn't Ross" Joey interrupted. "Chandler. You were here all day. What's your excuse?"

"Well Joe, I was busy selling american information to russian terrorists and chinese spies, in exchange for fast passes at Disneyland" Chandler explains, leaving Joey a little confused. It took him a minute to understand it all.

"Ok, you're safe, but you will give me one of those free passes. Rachel?"

A knock on the door reveals someone is on the other side, and that someone quickly identified itself as Phoebe. Joey unlocks the door and allows her to enter the apartment.

"Hey, you guys" Phoebe exclaims as she entered. "What's going on here?"

"What's going on is, somebody ate my sandwich!" Joey pointed at the sandwich once again, horrified like the first time. "And no one's leaving until I find out who it was."

"Oh yeah, that was me, sorry about that" Phoebe mentions nonchalantly as she leaves her purse on the couch.

Everyone stared at the blonde woman in surprise, then look back at the half-eaten meat sandwich, then back at her. Joey is dumbfounded.

"What?!"

"Yeah, I was really hungry so I took it from the fridge, but I didn't know it was a meat sandwich" Phoebe explains. "So, I threw it up and left it there until somebody else came and ate it."

Monica jumps up from her seat, horrified. "Did you throw up in my living room?"

"Oh don't worry Mon, I cleaned it up."

"With what?" Monica stared down at the white rug, then back at Phoebe, who was looking away. It was enough evidence for her. "Did you use... did you clean up with my rug?!"

"... maybe?" Monica fainted.

After the incident, Joey didn't speak to Phoebe for two days, until she agreed to buy him another sandwich.


End file.
